Seeing Red
by ImSpidey2
Summary: 20 Mario characters go on a luxury cruise. But little do they know that there's a killer coming after them... Rated M for violent character deaths. Note that the "s" is a plural. Just to be safe, the rating has been changed.
1. Fun and Enjoyment

**_This is inspired by Death Cruise and Of Water and Blood. Please, for the sake of my stories, R and R!  
><em>**

It was a sunny morning. Parakarry delivered mail as usual.

_"_**_MAIL CALL!_**" Parakarry called.

Mario and Luigi come out of the house.

"Hey, it's a invitation! It doesn't say who sent it, though..." Mario said.

"I don't get it. Stupid secrets." Luigi said.

It said:

_"Congratulations, Mario!_

_You and Luigi have been invited to a luxury cruise along with 18 other people! Enjoy your peace!"_

"Oh, boy! A cruise!" Mario said.

"Let's go!" Luigi said.

They both run off.

**_LATER..._**

All 20 people set sail for fun!

LIST OF THE 20 PEOPLE:

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

Wario

Waluigi

Toad

Toadette

Koopa

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Rosalina

Paratroopa

Birdo

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Goomba

Paragoomba

Kamek

They were all having fun. Even the villains had no complaints!

Things were going so well.

_**DEATH LIST:**_

_**None yet!**_

**_So far, so good! The other chapters will have more drama and horror. And death._**

**_Stay tuned!_**

**_Next chapter will be released soon. NOT tomorrow. I just can't wait to do the next chapter. This is so fun!  
><em>**


	2. Mass Murder

**_Hooray! Second chapter!_**

They soon took a break after having fun.

Then...

**_*BANG!*_**

A gunshot was heard.

**"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"** Mario yelled, scared.

"Let's look!" Luigi said.

They then saw a male person being hung, dead, with a gunshot in his chest. He had a green shell and yellow skin. That was...

**"KOOPA!"** Mario said, tears falling from his eyes.

He embraced Koopa's dead body, then turned to Luigi.

"W-who did this...?" Mario cried.

"I don't know...Let's try and see." Luigi said.

They all looked all around the ship for the killer.

**_MEANWHILE..._**

Toad was walking around the ship, but then...

He gasped.

It was another dead body. This time it was female, and her head was cut off. She looked like Toad, only with pink clothes. And a different cap. It could be none other than...

**"TOADETTE!"** Toad cried.

He embraced Toadette's corpse.

"What did he do to you? I love you..." Toad sobbed.

Then he heard screaming, gunshots and clattering.

**"WHAT THE HECK?"** Toad screamed.

_**MEANWHILE...**_

Mario heard the noise.

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?" Mario said.

"I DON'T KNOW, LET'S GO!" Luigi screamed as well.

They ran and saw another dead body - well, about to die anyways. That was...

"WALUIGI!" Mario cried.

He embraced Waluigi.

"That cruel person! He keeps killing people!" Mario said.

Waluigi opened his eyes.

"T-tell...W...Wario...I l-love him..." Waluigi sputtered.

"We will." Mario said.

Then Waluigi took his last breath. He was dead.

They then go to find Wario.

**_MEANWHILE..._**

"Who's this killer? I'll crush him!" Wario growled in a gruff voice.

Then Mario, Luigi and Toad ran to Wario.

"What do **YOU** punks want?" Wario said.

"Wario...This is very hard for me to say." Mario said.

"What?" Wario said, growing impatient.

"Waluigi's...dead." Mario whispered.

**"WHAT?"** Wario yelled.

**"WALUIGI'S DEAD!"** Mario said.

Upon hearing that, Wario gasped. Tears were falling from his eyes.

"No...NO! This is impossible! Not my brother! WHY?" Wario cried.

Mario comforted Wario, crying over the loss of his brother.

But suddenly...

*BANG!*

Wario was suddenly shot in the chest and fell over, dead.

The three gasped and ran away.

_**DEATH LIST:**_

Koopa

Toadette

Waluigi

Wario

_**3 deaths in a row! This is getting fun! Sorry if it's short. Next chapter will be released soon.**_


	3. Sadistic Cold Hearted Fiend

_**Third chapter ready!**_

Now, there were 17 people left.

They were still looking for the killer.

Some were scared, others were brave.

Goomba was looking for the killer, but then suddenly...

***BANG!***

He shot Goomba!

Goomba moaned in pain.

The killer was a black figure currently.

"Game over." The killer said.

He shot Goomba continuously...

and the poor Goomba was...

**DEAD.**

**_LATER..._**

Peach was then looking for the killer and then she heard gunshots and screaming. The victim's corpse was thrown into Peach's sight.

That was Daisy!

**"NO! DAISY!"** Peach screamed.

She embraced her dead corpse.

"Oh, my poor sister! I'll kill that cold-hearted murderer." Peach promised Daisy.

Peach was so angry. Her sister was dead, soon the killer will be in her hands.

LATER...

Paragoomba was searching for the killer, and then...

*BOOM!* *BANG!* *CRASH!*

He heard something.

He saw a dead corpse, which was burnt to death. That was...

"PARATROOPA!" Paragoomba cried.

He embraced his corpse.

"That sick, twisted murderer! When I get my hands on - Wait, I don't have hands. I'll destr-" Paragoomba got cut off when he got shot.

The killer came out.

"Bye-bye, little Goomba..." The killer said coldly.

He shot Paragoomba again.

He was dead.

LATER...

Bowser Jr. was looking for the killer also.

Then...

*BANG!*

He felt a bullet hit his leg.

"OWWW!" Junior cried in pain.

That was the killer, slowly moving towards Junior.

Junior whimpered as the killer approached.

"Daddy isn't here to save you now, isn't he?" The killer laughed.

He shot Junior in the heart.

_**A/N: I'm sorry, Emil C...**_

Junior groaned in pain.

He said his last words...

"I-I'm...s-sorry...P-Papa..."

...and then took his last breath...

Junior was dead.

The killer then continued shooting, and then walked off.

**_LATER..._**

Bowser was looking for the killer, and then he saw another dead corpse at the corner of his eye. He looked, and he gasped.

That wasn't a corpse of Mario or anyone else. It was the corpse of someone he loved so dearly, that his heart was broken at the look of the corpse. Blood was all over the corpse with gunshots all over the body. That was the corpse of...

**"JUNIOR! NOOOOOO!"**

**_DEATH LIST:_**

**Koopa**

**Toadette**

**Waluigi  
><strong>

**Wario**

**Goomba**

**Daisy**

**Paratroopa  
><strong>

**Paragoomba**

**Bowser Jr.  
><strong>

**_Sad ending, isn't it? I'm sorry for Emil C. Obviously, no one dies. You'll see in the last chapter... *big evil grin*_**


	4. Suicide

Fourth chapter.

Bowser ran to his deceased son as fast as he could.

"Oh, no...Junior! Why, **WHY** would someone so heartless murder such a young child like you? **WHY?**" Bowser cried.

Bowser then picked up his son's corpse.

"Junior...If you can still hear me...I just wanted to say that...I love you. I love you more than **ANYTHING** else in the whole wide world. And now...you're gone." Bowser sobbed. He continued: "I don't know how can I live without you. You're up there now..." Bowser paused in tears, and then continued again: "...And now I'm gonna go there next." Bowser cried more.

He then gone to the edge of the ship and then held a gun up to his head. He was about to pull the trigger, but then...

**"Bowser! Stop!"**

He heard a voice.

That voice came from Mario, running to Bowser, panting.

"Don't kill yourself! Shouldn't you go after the killer?" Mario said.

Bowser got angry, tears still pouring from his eyes.

"I'd rather join my son in heaven rather than going after this stupid killer!" Bowser roared.

He quickly pulled the trigger.

**"BOWSER! NOOOOOOO!"** Mario screamed.

But he was too late. Bowser shot himself.

He falls from the edge of the ship, eventually hitting the water. Because of his heavy weight, he sinks to the bottom.

"No..." Mario whispered.

He then cried softly.

**_LATER..._**

Toad was looking for the killer. He saw a dead body. It was split in half.

It was...

**"DIDDY!"**

He ran to Diddy Kong's corpse.

The killer then came.

"Take this, fungus-face." The killer said evilly.

He then pulled a lever, which makes a giant ice tray thing come out of nowhere**(LOL)** and then sliced Toad into little cubes.

The killer left.

**_LATER..._**

Yoshi was looking for the killer, and then saw another dead body. She got stabbed in the heart. That was...

**"BIRDO!"**

Yoshi ran to his love's corpse.

The killer came.

"Bye-bye, little green dino."

The killer then stabbed Yoshi also in the heart. Yoshi instantly dies.

The killer then leaves.

**_LATER FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME..._**

Donkey Kong was looking for the killer, and then saw Diddy Kong's corpse.

"**OOOK! OOOOKIE OOOK!** _**(Translation: NO! DIDDY!)**_" DK cried.

A/N: I know that this has been done before. I would just like to see DK's reaction.

He hugged Diddy's corpse.

"Ooook ook! _(Translation: I'll pummel that killer!)_" DK said angrily.

He then ran off, but stopped immediately when the killer was standing in his way.

"You wanna die too, monkey?" The killer said.

The killer shot DK in the arm, and then stabbed him in the leg. He then used a flamethrower to set him on fire, and then finally decapitated him.

The killer laughed as he left.

_**DEATH LIST:**_

**Koopa**

**Toadette**

**Waluigi  
><strong>

**Wario**

**Goomba**

**Daisy**

**Paratroopa  
><strong>

**Paragoomba**

**Bowser Jr.**

**Bowser**

**Diddy Kong**

**Toad**

**Birdo**

**Yoshi**

**Donkey Kong**

**_Halfway there! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	5. The Ultimate Reveal

**_Fifth chapter!_**

Luigi was walking, tears falling from his eyes.

His love was gone. Daisy was gone.

He kept thinking about her...

But his train of thought was lost when he bumped into the killer.

"Hey, greenie...I have a special way to kill **YOU**." The killer said coldly.

He shot Luigi in the knee.

**"OWWW!"** Luigi cried in pain.

He then used a knife to cut his leg off.

**"AAAGH!"** Luigi cried again.

He then used a sword to cut his arm off.

**"NNNGH!"** Luigi cried again.

He finally ripped his head off with his bare hands.

"Only a few left..." The killer growled.

He was almost done. 15 down, 4 to go(not counting him). He was getting more brutal and brutal as he murders more and more people.

**_LATER..._**

Rosalina was looking for the killer.

The killer was hiding as he transformed from the Killer to the Mass Murderer.

The mass murderer lunged at Rosalina and violently ripped her body to shreds.

He was growing insane.

**"TWO LEFT!"** The mass murderer screamed as he growed more insane.

**_LATER..._**

Mario and Peach were both looking for the killer, no, the mass murderer.

They then find the mass murderer, who then reveals his true identity...

**KAMEK.**

"Kamek! You killed everyone?" Mario gasped.

"Why did you kill Bowser Jr. and everyone else? You raised Bowser and treated Junior like a babysitter!" Peach said in shock.

"I grew tired! Now you must **ALL** die!" Kamek shrieked.

He killed Peach with a lot of bullets.

Mario and Kamek were the only ones left.

Kamek damaged the ship so much that it was about to sink.

Kamek then shot, sliced and then set Mario on fire in the goriest way imaginable.

The ship was almost completely in the water.

"I did it. **I DID IT!**" Kamek laughed.

Little did he know that he was about to die and the ship was going down with him.

"No...**NOOOOOO!"** Kamek screamed.

He then drowned in the ship's remains.

**_DEATH LIST:_**

**Koopa**

**Toadette**

**Waluigi  
><strong>

**Wario**

**Goomba**

**Daisy**

**Paratroopa**

**Paragoomba  
><strong>

**Bowser Jr.**

**Bowser**

**Diddy Kong**

**Toad**

**Birdo**

**Yoshi**

**Donkey Kong**

**Luigi**

**Rosalina**

**Peach**

**Mario**

**Kamek(Killer)**

_**And they all died...Or do they? Stay tuned for the final chapter...**_


	6. Just a Dream

**_Final chapter ready! This is more like a K or K+-rated chapter._**

Mario woke up screaming.

**"AAAAH!"** Mario screamed.

He panted and then stopped. He realized something.

"A dream? It was all a dream? The entire cruise was nothing...but a dream?" Mario gasped.

Mario jumped in his bed for joy.

**"YES! YEAH! I'M ALIVE!"** Mario screamed.

Luigi came up.

"Mario, what the heck is going on?" Luigi said.

"Luigi, I had a dream when we were all invited for a cruise and then there was a killer who was actually Kamek and he killed us all." Mario said quickly.

Luigi was stunned. Then he suddenly laughed.

"Cut back on the mushrooms, bro. Go eat breakfast." Luigi chuckled before walking back down.

_"Why does he treat me like I'm his son? Who cares, at least it was just a harmless dream."_ Mario thought to himself.

_**Sorry for the short ending. But I hope you enjoyed this story anyway, and please don't flame!**_


End file.
